1. Field of the Invention
Tennis rackets and the like are generally provided with a frame formed of wood or metal and are strung with wire, nylon, gut or the like. However, wooden rackets tend to warp or may split or crack under hard usage or neglect whereas metal rackets as heretofore produced do not always have the desired balance or strength and weight distribution between the handle and head portions of the racket.
A further and particular objection to tennis rackets of the prior art is due to the difficulties presented in stringing of the racket and the uneven tension to which the longitudinally and transversally extending strings are subjected during the stringing operation and more especially when the racket is in use.
Attempts have been made heretofore to overcome these objections by variously designing the racket and by the use of rollers and tensioning means mounted in the racket as exemplified by U.S. patents Ser. No. 240,183, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,476,906, 2,145,785 and 3,724,850 as well as British patent specification No. 4305 of 1914 and British patnet specification No. 390,915 of 1932. However, the constructions thus provided are in general very complicated, expensive and impractical and they do not afford the desired equalization and distribution of tension throughout the stringing of the racket so as to assure controlled driving and rebound of a tennis ball on impact.
2. Summary of the Invention
In accordance with the present invention such objections and difficulties inherent in prior art devices are reduced or overcome and novel constructions are provided which not only assure more uniform and equalized tensioning of the strings of the racket but also provide for better distribution in the weight and balance of the head portion and handle or other parts of the racket.
These advantages are preferably attained by forming the racket with two frame members formed of tubular material of desired cross section and arranged in parallel spaced relation and by locating sheaves in the space between the frame members over which the stringing of the racket is trained. The stringing preferably also embodies an endless strand of wire, nylon, gut or the like and means may be provided for subjecting the stringing to selected and uniform tension.